pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pignite
Pignite (Japanese: チャオブー Chaobuu) is a / -type Generation V Pokémon which made its debut in Pokémon Black and White. It is known as the Fire Pig Pokémon. Biology Physiology Pignite is a bipedal pig-like Pokémon that appears to be wearing black spandex tights, similar to a wrestler. Its body is chubby and ovular in shape, and mainly a fiery orange hue. It has brown bands encircling its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. It has yellow bands around its wrists, and twisted yellow shapes on its chest. It has two large and brown floppy ears extending from its head and a small, twisted black tail. It has two sharp claws on its hands and one sharp claw on each foot. It has a large pig-like red nose, and two sharp teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Special Abilities Pignite has a blazing fire in its stomach, which it fuels with the food it consumes. As the flame inside its belly grows, Pignite becomes faster. When in trouble, Pignite emits smoke. Evolution Pignite evolves from Tepig, at level 17. It evolves into Emboar at level 36. In the Anime Pignite makes its debut in Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, as one of Bianca's Pokémon. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch! Bianca and Pignite battle Ash and Snivy. Ash's Tepig Evolved into Pignite in Evolution By fire In a battle with Ash's Snivy against It's previous trainer's Emboar and Heatmor. Trainers with a Pignite *Bianca *Ash Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Pignite |blackwhite = Evolve Tepig |bwrarity = None |black2white2=Evolve Tepig. |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black= When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When it trouble, it emits smoke. |white= Whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases. |black 2=The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power. |white 2=The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power. |x=The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power. |y=When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Pignite |bwspr =Pignite_BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny_Pignite_BW.gif |b2w2spr =Pignite_B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny_Pignite_B2W2.gif |Vback =Pignite_BW_Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny_Pignite_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Pignite_XY.gif |xysprs=PigniteShinyXY.gif |VIback=PigniteBackXY.gif |VIbacks=PigniteBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Pignite is the fifth -type starter evolution to be a / -type Pokémon. The others are Combusken, Blaziken, Monferno, and Infernape. *Pignite was first seen on September 1st 2010, when an image containing all of the evolutions of the starter Pokémon was shown on a Japanese forum. It was officially revealed on the October issue of CoroCoro on September 11, 2010. It was the only second evolution of a Generation V starter Pokémon not seen on the beta art of the Best Wishes series. *In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Pignite appears in the Cove Town as one of the trainers. After Tepig defeats him in battle, he becomes Tepig's teacher. Origin Pignite is based on a pig or wild boar in a wrestling singlet. Etymology Pignite's English name is a combination of the words "pig" and "ignite." Its Japanese name, Chaobu, seems to come from the Chinese 超 chāo (super) or 炒 chǎo (sauté), and the Japanese 豚 buta (pig); or ブー bū, (oink). ca:Pignite pl:Pignite Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon